In order to facilitate the advancement of catheters through a body lumen (e.g., an artery), a guidewire is often used to guide the catheter. In some of the cases, a coated coiled guidewire is used, with or without pre-bending the distal tip. At a bifurcation in the lumen it may be difficult to direct the tip into the desired branch. In order to bent and rotate the guidewire the surgeon, using both hands, may manipulate the proximal end (protruding from the body) with his fingers. Since the diameter of the guidewire is very small and the area is slippery with blood, directing the tip to a desired angle is a difficult and time-consuming task.